Prior to the present invention, there have existed a number of patents directed to radio speakers and/or radio receivers and speakers within the body of a pillow. Furthermore, mats have long been utilized as a device to pad the surface upon which a person will lay down. However, neither of these broad concepts have been combined in a way which provides an easily transportable mat with a pillow fixed thereto having a stereo sound system built directly within the pillow.
Carrying bags adapted to be utilized in one form as a mat and in another form as a handbag have also been known in the prior art. One example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,195, which provides some built-in, relatively rigid compartments which will hold various items, and also includes a pair of handles such that the mat may be folded in half like a suitcase and transported as desired. The main problem with such devices is in the use of rigid components which add weight and cumbersome dimensions for transporting the device. Furthermore, no pillow is provided for the user of the mat.
A problem with the prior art pillows having speakers therein, is in the comfort of using such a pillow. Typically, the speakers are located directly below the location of the head of the user, thus reducing the amount of "stuffing" actually utilized by the person on the pillow.
Another problem with prior art pillows having radios therein, is in the fact that the radio in the pillow cannot be interchanged with other music-playing devices. Nor is it easy to reach the tuning and volume controls for the radio.
Finally, frequent use of a pillow with a radio or the like therein requires frequent changing of the batteries, since typically an electrical outlet is not convenient to the location where the mat is being used.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved combination transportable mat having a pillow and music system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mat which avoids the use of large rigid components, to increase the transportability of the mat.
A further object is to provide a musical mat with speakers located so as to allow full use of the thickness of the pillow.
Still another object of the present invention is t provide a musical mat having interchangeable sound producing devices.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a musical mat having a sound system which does not require batteries.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.